


Special Edition

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [9]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca is on a getaway weekend  to Cape Cod with her friends and shares a secret with Bryce.Prompt List #1 ♛ Imagines #42 ‘I’m pregnant’ for EthanxMC.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The group of friends were spending a night at a beach house rental in Cape Cod - their last year of residency would be over in a few short weeks and they would all be going their separate ways. Sienna, Danny, Elijah and Aurora were roasting marshmallows over the firepit, Phoebe and Jackie were tossing a volleyball around in the sand, and Bryce and Becca were sitting at the edge of the wooden deck watching the waves consistently crash to the shore. The deep blue complimented the hues of orange, pink and purple up above. 

“You ok, Becks?” Bryce asked, nudging her playfully. “You haven’t been yourself in a while.” Becca’s lips pursed together, a telling sign that something was in fact bugging her. He leaned closer to throw his soft cardigan-clad arm over her shoulders, pulling his best friend close. 

Becca snuggled into his natural warmth, resting her head in the crook of his neck. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching their chosen family’s antics in the distance and letting the salt-filled air lull them into peace. Bryce wasn’t going to pry. He knew full well that Becca would tell him in her own time. Minutes passed as he held her, the sky turning into a deep purple with the sun nearly set at the horizon. 

The words, so soft compared to her normal jovial cadence, left her lips slowly as if they were never meant to come out at all. “I’m pregnant.” 

She felt Bryce tense around her. “Does he know?” he asked just as softly. 

Becca kept her gaze on the sand as she chewed on her cuticle. “No…” 

“Becks…” Bryce sighed, pressing his cheek into the top of her head a bit harder as he kept her close. “Why not?” 

“So many reasons,” she sighed, thinking back to three weeks ago.

> _ Becca stood in the guest bathroom of her and Ethan’s apartment in Back Bay, staring down at the unopened box, deathly afraid of the likely result. She paced around the stark white tile, chewing on her thumbnail and cuticle in an attempt to psych herself up.  _
> 
> It’s just a stick, nothing to be afraid of. 
> 
> Just pee on it, what’s the worst that could happen? 
> 
> If you don’t take it you’ll never know…
> 
> This is not a situation for plausible deniability. 
> 
> _ In a swift motion she tore off the plastic and dug inside the thin cardboard box for the little pink wrapped plastic stick. She ripped the perforated edge of the last wrapper and freed it. Just looking at the offending device brought all of the pain of the first time rushing back. It was the  _ hardest  _ thing she had ever had to endure and it was happening all over again.  _
> 
> _ Becca needed to take a step back.  _
> 
> _ She pressed her back against the shut wooden door and took a deep cleansing breath. Slowly she moved back into reality. She put the rubbish in the garbage pail, flipped the lid of the toilet seat up, then dropped her pants and took her place atop the porcelain.  _
> 
> _ She popped the sanitary cap off the offending plastic test.  _
> 
> _ ‘You can do this. It’s just a urine sample,’ she told herself.  _
> 
> _ She let the stream flow, gripping the plastic between her shaky fingers tighter than necessary. When she was done she set it onto the counter, counting down the 180 seconds. Becca didn’t move from the toilet seat. She didn’t even wipe herself, she was too paralyzed with fear.  _
> 
> _ ‘Not again’ were the only words on her rotation. _
> 
> _ With 98 seconds to go, Becca finally found the courage to clean herself. When she stood she peeked down at the intimidating test, color draining from her face.  _
> 
> _ Two bold and bright pink lines.  _
> 
> _ There was no mistaking it. Rebecca Lao was four weeks pregnant with Ethan Ramsey’s child.  _
> 
> _ Bile built up in her throat.  _
> 
> _ Panic set in.  _
> 
> _ Becca buried the evidence deep in the garbage, crumbling balls of tissue on top and making sure the lid was securely back in place. She knew Ethan wouldn’t see it - he rarely entered the guest quarters - but she also didn’t want the housekeeper to see it out in the open either.  _
> 
> _ Huffing. Gasping for breaths. Becca didn’t know where to go. Everything in her bones told her to flee. But there was no escaping this. It was happening.  _
> 
> _ She didn’t even make it out of the guest bedroom before feeling lightheaded.  _ Refuge _. Where could she find refuge? The closet door was just one stride away - the perfect little alcove. Becca slid open the mirrored door and crawled beneath the hanging winter coats, sliding it shut behind her. _
> 
> _ Her back was pressed firmly against the wall. Her knees pulled up to her chest and head rested against them tightly.  _
> 
> _ The tears broke free and she couldn’t keep the undignified sobs at bay any longer.  _

“I don’t want to worry him,” she said in earnest. “After the complications of last time it would only stress him out more.” Becca paused. She hadn’t told anyone of her first pregnancy, of her and Ethan’s first embryo that never made it past 14 weeks. It was a silent agreement between the couple that no one would know. 

Bryce wanted to ask many follow up questions but knew better. It wasn’t the time to divulge, especially since he could tell by the way Becca was holding her breath she wasn’t done explaining. 

“I feel fine.” She continued. “I’m past the point where it got bad last time which is good. I don’t even have morning sickness, not really.” 

Becca took another deep, long breath before continuing. 

“And -” she mustered up the courage to admit this hard truth, “and I don’t even know if I want it.” 

He heard her voice crack and wrapped both his arms tightly around his best friend. 

He placed a delicate kiss to the crown of her head. “You’re going to make an amazing mom, Becks.”

Becca let out a small scoff. She didn’t know what to make of the situation. Was she ready to be a mother? God, no. Did she think about the child she could have had if life had gone differently every day? Of course. Have she and Ethan mused about what their children could be like? Yes. Have they explicitly talked about actually having children? No. They hadn’t spoken about it since the last time - 18 months ago. They were in a better place and she knew deep down they would weather this together. But did  _ she _ actually want to be a mother? 

“How many weeks?” Bryce asked. 

“Seven.” 

Even though Bryce was a surgeon he did sit through a few obstetrics lessons, and quickly put the pieces together. “You’re almost halfway through the first trimester. You  _ have  _ to tell him.” 

“I know.”

“He’s the greatest diagnostician in the world, how hasn’t he figured it out yet!?” 

Becca moved from his embrace to lay back on the deck. “He’s usually gone when I get up most mornings.” Ethan has always stuck to a strict schedule of starting his day at 4AM, while Becca couldn’t bear even a minute before 7AM. “But when it gets bad I hide out in the bathroom and run the water.” 

“He will figure it out.” 

“I know,” she sighed. Now that her secret was out her hand flew freely to caress over her abdomen. Her small, vulnerable voice muttered, “I wanna do it right this time.” 

Bryce turned his body to watch her; her eyes were closed and her hand motions were gentle. Bryce let the bated pause pass them by before asking the most looming question; 

“What happened?” 

Becca rolled her head towards him, brown eyes opening halfway to see concern etched all over his flawless features. “Complications. I got really sick around 5 weeks - there wasn’t a guarantee either of us would make it to term. I - I had…” she couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud. Bryce nodded in reassurance, letting her know he understood and it was ok. She was okay and could trust him. “last minute.” 

He didn’t wait. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. Bryce could never fully understand the emotional toll and trauma that his best friend had to endure, he knew that. What he couldn’t comprehend is why she chose to bury this burden alone. Out of all the ethical dilemmas they’ve faced as a collective, this should have been one of them. 

The sweet vanilla of his cologne and wafts of coconut of his shampoo enveloped her. “I would have had a one year old.” she whispered. 

His hands rubbed soothing, nonsensical patterns along her back. “Hey,” he pulled away just enough to gage her expression. “You can’t think like that. You did what you had to do for yourself. No one can make you feel ashamed for doing what’s best, not even you.”

The way his freckled amber eyes bore into her took Becca aback. His aloof demeanor had vanished and he was in protector mode - protecting Becca from her detrimental inner thoughts. 

“Do you want me to help you tell Ramsey?” 

“As much as I wish you could break the news for me, it’s something I have to do myself.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Becca had spent most of her free-time scouring Pinterest for creative ways to break the news. For days she seriously considered everything from baked goods to goofy trinkets, the easiest of ways to rip off the bandage. But none of it  _ felt _ right. They were cute, sure. But she didn’t want to have a banner or piece of kitchenware made, or buy any baby clothes - all of those were just a little too  _ real _ . Becca still didn’t know how to feel about  _ it _ . 

_ What was more ‘Ethan’? _ She asked herself time and time again as she covertly looked over other expecting parents’ reveal themes. 

The idea came to her one evening as the couple reviewed case files in the diagnostics office. 

_ Ah.  _

She settled on a more subtle approach. 

On her solo day off Becca met Reggie at Donahue’s right at opening time - he was shocked to see her here so early and alone, but had the biggest smile when she ran through her plan. Of course Reggie would grant the request for his best customer. With that checked off her list, Becca took the subway to the nearest Staples and had a label printed off.

Becca was sitting at the kitchen counter when Ethan’s keys scraped against the lock signaling he was home. A few rogue goosebumps pricked at her skin but she shook them away. 

“Hey!” she greeted with a charming smile as she crossed the distance. “How was work?” 

Ethan set his keys on the sideboard and shrugged off his coat before leaning down, meeting her lips in a tender greeting. “It was work,” he humorlessly chuckled with a playful roll of his bright baby blues. In one fluid motion he wrapped his arms around Becca’s waist, tugging her flush against him. “How was your day off?” 

The apples of her cheeks bobbed up and down as her permanent smile took residency on her features, and Ethan was immediately unsettled. 

“What did you do?” he sneered. 

“Nothing!” she scoffed through a laugh “I made dinner.” Becca was giddy. Planning the surprise gave her a sense of fulfillment she could never have imagined. Now, she just had to execute it. 

Ethan  _ hated  _ surprises and Becca loved to watch the shallow wrinkles of his face squirm with aversion. Her heart always felt so full after pulling off a successful event, and watching as he relaxed into a radiating smile. This time she didn’t know if she was happily anticipating giving him the gift or the secret. 

He raised an eyebrow, knowing her well enough that it wasn’t  _ just _ that. Becca made dinner most evenings he worked late, something else was surely on her mind. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to call her bluff. 

She felt his silent inquisition and bit her lip. 

Expelling a breath she gave in, “Also got you a present.” Becca jumped up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, keeping him from asking any more unnecessary questions. 

There wasn’t enough time for Ethan to react before she ran back to the kitchen to flip over the meat. In addition to her little surprise she pulled a  _ Full House  _ reveal and cooked lamb, baby carrots, baby corn, baby kale, and baby cauliflower. She thought - and partially hoped - Ethan would be astute enough to catch on before she had to say anything. 

“Smells good,” He approved as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Becca was very aware of the placement of his hands at her abdomen. She went rigid and tried to shrug him off. 

“Thanks.” 

But Ethan held on tighter, nuzzling into her. “What’s my present?” his low, sultry breaths brushed against her ear and sent shivers down her spine. 

“Patience,” she chided through a small smile. 

Ethan placed a lasting kiss to her temple before beginning to set the table. 

They sat at the corner of the large modern glass dining table to eat, Ethan at the head and Becca to his right, having pleasant conversation. They polished off their portions and Ethan looked at her expectantly. 

Becca bit her lip as she slowly stood up, weighing her options. For a split second she thought about backing out. But Bryce’s words of encouragement rang through like a lifeline, pushing her to follow through. She quickly shuffled to the guest room to grab her props. 

Ethan’s heavy footsteps followed.

“Stay where you are!” she called. “Do  _ not _ come any closer, mister!” 

She peeked her head out of the bedroom. Ethan was standing frozen in place at the end of the hall; he had fully unbuttoned his light blue shirt and his unbuckled belt hung at his sides. 

“Back to the table if you want your surprise.” 

Ethan rolled his eyes at her antics. “It better be good,” He huffed as he retreated. 

No more than two minutes later, she walked out with two bottles of Macallan. Becca hadn’t felt this anxious in… She couldn’t remember when she was last riddled with this much anxiety. The  _ last _ time, they found out about the pregnancy together when he ran her bloodwork. 

Becca hesitantly handed the first box to him: The Macallan Double Cask 18 Years Old. 

“Here.” She tried to mask her fear with a warm smile, and enough hand movements to keep his attention on the object. 

He skeptically eyed it. “Whiskey.” 

“Special Edition Whiskey.” She went and grabbed two tumblers from the bar cart as Ethan inspected the standard box and notes. He nodded in approval at the mixture of aged sweet and spicy. Becca set the glasses down and let him pour two tasting portions. 

They lifted to cheer the crystal with a deafening  _ clink _ . 

The liquid touched Ethan’s tongue first. 

He spit it out immediately. 

“What vile shit is this, Rookie.” he didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he grasped the bottle by the neck and critiqued the ingredients on the back label. “‘Matured 18 years’ in what? A sewer?” Ethan spun the bottle to the front, not really expecting much. 

Becca watched his face contort as he read every word of her and Reggie’s fake whiskey. 

**THE** **  
** **MACALLAN** **  
** **HIGHLAND SPECIAL EDITION** **  
** **PREGNANCY ANNOUNCEMENT**

**18** **  
** **YEARS TO GO**

**8 WEEKS MATURED**

**A MIRACULOUS CONCEPTION BETWEEN TWO OF** **  
** **EDENBROOK’S FINEST DIAGNOSTICIANS & SEXIEST ** **  
** **COUPLE, ETHAN J. RAMSEY & REBECCA C. LAO.**

**OCTOBER 2021 RELEASE**

His eyes squinted. His jaw slacked, mouth fell agape. His forehead creased. His cheeks flushed. 

As he read the last line his curated, notably stoic Dr. Ramsey Expression took control of his features, keeping his true feelings hidden from the woman who desperately needed to see them. 

Their conflicting eyes met. 

Becca’s hands fiddled with the back of the chair as she stood before him, not really sure what to say. 

Neither of them did. 

“Rookie…” he finally breathed. It was the only word racing around that brilliantly befuddled mind of his that managed to make its way off his tongue. 

She knew. Right then and there, as she watched the man she irrevocably loved implore her, Becca knew. 

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “Eight weeks on Tuesday.” 

Ethan’s eyes kept trailing over her, taking in her form. The bags under her eyes were a tad darker than normal, her skin had a natural flush, her lips seemingly always chapped. Her breasts were fuller; he recalled the events of the last few weeks when he caught her without a bra, now realizing it was because her nipples were overtly tender. Her hips seem wider in those light blue skinny jeans, as well. 

_ How  _ could he have missed the signs all this time. 

He pushed his chair out just as she placed the new and unopened box of The Macallan Quest in front of him.

Ethan sat there, long legs spread and hands ready to push against his thighs. He looked much older and so young at the same time. Those blue orbs implored her, waiting for the next move. She wasn’t looking him in the eye. Her amber orbs fixed on his brows, to his perfectly placed hair, to his shoulders. Anywhere but the all-telling sea of doubt she was bound to be faced with. 

Finally she muttered, “Go on this adventure with me?” 

Her eyes were so broken and unsure. 

Ethan continued to slowly push the dining chair out from under him. He reached for her hand that was gripping so hard to the back of the upholstery. He laced them together and closed the distance. 

Her eyes were trained on his every motion and he handled her with care. 

Ethan’s free hand hesitantly grazed her abdomen, eyes locked on his motions. His fingers danced over the hem of her top and above the waist of her jeans with disbelief. With every inconceivable stroke, he couldn’t comprehend  _ how _ . How this happened, how he missed the signs, how suddenly something could possibly mean so much to him.  __

Becca held her breath. 

Ethan’s fingers moved to trace her hips. Then up to the dip of her hourglass waist. To the swell of her braless breasts. 

A thumb stroked her clavicle before tenderly cupping her cheeks. 

Ethan cherished every bit of them. 

With eyes clearer than a summer’s day, his response was just as soft, “Of course.” 

Becca finally allowed air to flow to her lungs. 

All markers of time stopped as Rebecca and Ethan gawked at one another, silently asking a world’s worth of questions behind their dilated orbs. As if providing the answer, Ethan leaned down, shattering all doubts with a delicate and loving kiss to her supple lips. 

She couldn’t help but smile against him as all of her fears vanished. And Ethan reciprocated the sentiment. They gently lost themselves in one another for a while - hands clinging and caressing, tongues dancing, and souls joining - as they rewrote their rules.

Coming up for air Becca skeptically asked, “You’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be?” He placed another kiss to the apples of her cheeks, kissing away the trail of tears neither realized were present. “Terrified is more appropriate.” 

“Good.” Becca wrapped her arms around him, resting her head above his heart hammering in his chest. “Me too.” 

Ethan placed a lingering kiss to the top of her head as he folded his arms around her back holding her close. Remarkably, he now had everything he could have ever wanted and never dreamed to take at his fingertips. 

His eyes wandered over to the Macallan Quest abandoned on the glass. “I thought this was out of circulation.” 

“I know a guy,” Becca smugly smiled. 

She felt him raise a questioning eyebrow. Just like their meeting at the vending machine her first day of intern year, Becca shook her head letting him know it was another frivolous secret she’ll never tell. That day was the beginning of their intricate relationship, and today they became a family. 

Ethan’s response was sweet and laced in an unencumbered excitement, “We’ll treat ourselves to it after the special occasion.” 


End file.
